Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: 'I-I feel an urge...,' the man with silver hair began. 'An urge' 'A-an urge to... k-kiss you...' Phoenix and Miles' first kiss. Cute one-shot.


**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

'I-I.. am sorry… I… do not know how to express l-love.'

'Well, you can start with telling me how you feel 'love' right now, being with me. Do you feel your chest tighten?' The question was asked gently.

'... Y-yes, I think so...'

'What about when you are holding my hand?'

Two warm hands were brought together and their fingers entangled.

'What do you feel?'

'I-I feel my heart beating faster...,' the man said but then sighed. He continued, 'I am so bad at this. I apologize, I am... unfamiliar with.. expressing my feelings.'

'It is just explaining, I ask for nothing else. Do not worry.'

'Hm...'

'What do you feel when I tell you that I love you very much? That you are the one I love the most in this world?'

They locked gazes.

'I-I feel an urge...,' the man with silver hair began.

'An urge?'

'A-an urge to... k-kiss you...'

His face became as red as his suit. The eyes of the man in blue widened slightly, followed by a nervous smile.

'Well,' Phoenix said softly, 'please kiss me then, Miles.'

Miles swallowed. This was his first kiss, he had never felt something like an urge to kiss or touch someone before. Right now, with Phoenix giving him this loving stare and his hand in his, he felt different. It felt… strange and unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Ever since they had revealed their feelings a week ago, he was aware of these weird emotions he experienced. Like his body was not his, but possessed by someone else. Someone with the name 'love'. He had felt these feelings for a long time and was not really sure why or how he got them. It made him uncomfortable at first, but he suppressed them successfully over time. Or that is what he had thought until that evening one week ago.

There he was, standing in front of him. It was late in the evening and darkness had fallen over the city when Miles opened the door of his house. Immediately, Phoenix's eyes met his, the man's voice blabbering nervously. Talking about how he needed to tell Miles something which could not wait. The prosecutor's heart had never experienced so many emotions on one evening.

Now, together with Phoenix, he was Miles and not Mr. Edgeworth. It was as if they were two different people. Mr. Edgeworth being the distant and rational one. However, Phoenix started calling him Miles ever since they were together. Miles. The name he had received at his birth, but he had not been called in many years. And now, this beautiful man opposite calls him that. Miles is the emotional and loving man, in contrast with his last name.

'I am waiting, and I am nervous too, you know. Just a peck is fine, Miles...,' Phoenix nervously said. 'And if you do not feel ready, please say so,' he added after some seconds. 'I will not force you, just say stop if you do not want it.'

Swallowing again, Miles touched Phoenix's face. Carefully, he put his hand on the man's rosy cheek, feeling the warm flesh under the palm of his hand. Phoenix kept staring at him, his beautiful blue eyes following his every move.

'W-would you mind... closing your eyes?' Miles stuttered.

A soft smile appeared on the lawyer's face and Miles took of his glasses and put them in his breast pocket.

It was going to happen, he thought, and brought back one hand to Phoenix's face.

He shortly enjoyed Phoenix's calm face as the man's eyes were closed. He then did one step closer to the lawyer and he felt that he now stood against Phoenix's chest. Miles felt Phoenix breathing, the warm air coming closer and closer.

Miles shut his own eyes as well and tilted his head, in the exact same way as he always saw the actors do it when filming a kiss scene for a movie.

Opening his mouth just a little bit, he softly pushed his lips onto Phoenix's. They felt warm, soft and a little wet. After a few seconds of just touching and keeping still, Phoenix moved his lips just a little. Miles did not know what to do, he just followed the lawyer's example. It felt nice, he had to admit. It brought him closer to Phoenix than he had ever imagined. He brought both of his hands behind the back of Phoenix his head. The lawyer, on the other hand, put both of his hands on Miles' waist. Slowly, Miles tried to continue moving his lips a little, letting Phoenix lead the kiss.

His heartbeat quickly went up, a cozy feeling in his chest arose and he focused on the way their soft lips were connected. It felt… incredibly intense. It did not last long, but Miles was in awe. The two parted, immediately looking each other right into the eyes.

'That was definitely more than a peck,' Phoenix grinned and let his hand ran through the silver hair of the prosecutor.

'I love you Miles. I did so previous years and so will I all those years that will come.'

'I-I,' Miles stuttered. He blushed, but still hold hands behind his lover's head.

'No need to push yourself, Miles,' Phoenix reassured him while stroking the prosecutor's sides.

Miles nodded and then looked up, his eyes gazing in the other man's blue eyes. Those eyes had something magical. They were simply so beautiful.

Saying those three words to his lover was difficult. He had no experience and felt shy. Plus, there was this extreme heat in his chest, making him confused. Miles felt like he was not mentally present, his mind was wandering. He couldn't say those three small words, but then he thought that showing it was perhaps easier for him.

Miles bent forward again, slowly and carefully. Their lips touched and Phoenix immediately held him tighter, not letting him go. They shared another kiss which lasted long enough for even the absent-minded Miles to think about his need to breathe. When taking his distance again, Miles saw a satisfied smile on the lawyer's face.

That was the moment when both men knew that perhaps the saying was true. Actions speak louder than words.

\- END -

* * *

 **A/N**

A short drabble of an idea I had in mind a few weeks ago.

Miles being shy is so cute _


End file.
